Donec Obviam Redimus
by Apailana
Summary: [Reiner x Lectora] Al enterarte de la verdad, no pudiste sino sentirte traicionada y miserable, pero ya habías tomado tu decisión: Estarías de su lado, sin importar qué, aun cuando nadie más lo estuviese, aun cuando al hacerlo te convirtieses en una enemiga de la humanidad. Y lo esperarías... hasta que se volviesen a encontrar, hasta que la vida les diese una última oportunidad.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro por amor a la obra.

* * *

 **HASTA QUE NOS VOLVAMOS A ENCONTRAR**

 **DONEC OBVIAM REDIMUS**

 **Reiner x Lectora**

* * *

 **Prefacio**

Al enterarme de la verdad, no pude sino sentirme traicionada y miserable mientras que algo dentro de mí se quebraba… sin embargo, recordé sus miradas, sus palabras y el modo en que, sin importar qué, siempre me protegió. Pero no era tonta, sabía que las cosas no terminarían bien y que probablemente ningún sacrificio valdría la pena al final.

Sin esperanzas, lo miré una última vez y en sus ojos había dolor, un inmenso dolor cubierto por un gran amor… en ese momento lo supe y la verdad se presentó frente a mí como una epifanía de lo que sería el resto de mi decadente vida: **Estaría de su lado, sin importar qué**. Estaría de su lado, aun cuando nadie más lo estuviese, aun cuando al hacerlo me convirtiese en una enemiga de la humanidad. No lo dejaría solo, no, no lo haría, necesitaba hacerle saber que incluso si todos lo odiasen, yo lo amaría… y lo esperaría, lo esperaría hasta que nos volviésemos a encontrar, hasta que la vida nos diese otra última oportunidad en este mundo tan cruel y bello.

Porque si se trata de Reiner Braun jamás podré arrepentirme de nada. Aun si conocerlo me llevó a la destrucción, aun si amarlo me llevó a la muerte, aun si él representa todo contra lo que hemos peleado… nunca, nunca podré arrepentirme de nada… después de todo ¿acaso no fue él quien me dio la más grande felicidad al sentirme por primera vez amada en medio de esta guerra tan cruel?

 *** ~O~ ***

 _« ¿Es ese un ángel que descendió_

 _del cielo crepuscular?_

 _¿Es ese un demonio que se arrastró_

 _fuera de un abismo?_

 _Lágrimas,_

 _ira,_

 _lástima,_

 _crueldad,_

 _paz,_

 _caos,_

 _fe,_

 _traición…_

 _Lucharemos contra nuestro destino»_

 *** ~O~ ***

* * *

 **I. Fortunae meae, multorum faber**

 **Artesano de mi fortuna y de la de muchos otros.**

* * *

" _The boy never cried again, and he never forgot what he'd learned: that to love is to destroy, and that to be loved is to be the one destroyed."_

* * *

Siempre habrá una oportunidad para dos almas sin hogar.

En el 845 saliste del lugar que te vio nacer para huir. Pero, a diferencia de todos, tú no escapaste solamente de los titanes, sino que también de esos otros monstruos llamados humanos. Ese año no sólo habías conocido el terror de los gigantes, sino que también, la naturaleza del hombre en su esplendor. Eso te cambió, a diferencia de muchos, conocías a la perfección ambos lados de la misma moneda.

En cierto modo siempre fue así, era como si desde tu nacimiento el mundo se hubiese puesto de acuerdo para mostrarte la crueldad de la raza humana, repitiéndotelo una y otra vez para que no lo olvidases. Y por supuesto que no lo harías, la maldad de los hijos del hombre se había clavado hasta lo más profundo de tu piel y aun si lo olvidases, las cicatrices siempre permanecerían ahí para recordártelo.

Tal vez fue por eso que no supiste qué cara poner cuando los titanes aparecieron en tu pueblo, arrasando con todo a su paso. Tal vez fue por eso que te limitaste a huir como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a todos y a todas atrás. Fue por todo ese dolor en el que habías vivido que uno de tus sueños más grandes era crecer, ser fuerte y formar tu propia familia. Encontrar tu estado de gracia en medio de ese infierno en que la humanidad había sido condenada a vivir a causa de sus pecados.

 **…...**

De ese modo, en busca de encontrar un hogar en medio del caos, te enlistaste en la milicia, en la Tropa de Reclutas del Ciclo 104. Realmente no tenías ningún otro lugar al que ir, y, además, nunca jamás ibas a encontrar un poco de paz si no peleabas por ello, eso era algo que desde pequeña habías tenido que aprender a la fuerza: para ganar, necesitabas luchar.

Estaba claro: nada ni nadie iba a aparecer de la nada para darte ni un techo ni un poco de comida, y como ya habías cumplido los doce ya no existía espacio para ti en los pocos campos de refugiados que quedaban; además, como mujer tus opciones se veían reducidas y ni siquiera tenías un apellido o una familia que te respaldase, mucho menos ni una sola pizca de dinero para una dote matrimonial. Sin duda, el ejército era tu única y mejor opción. Eso sí, eras inteligente, así que al menos algo bueno tendría que salir de todo esto.

 **…...**

Era el año 847 y sin saber qué esperar, pero con los sueños y frustraciones de tu infancia cargados a cuestas, te presentaste frente al capitán de la Tropa de Reclutas, Keith Shadis, preparada para dar un cambio a tu vida. Ese era el inicio de tu lucha, el primer paso para recuperar la dignidad que por el simple hecho de nacer te correspondía, y que, a diferencia de muchos dentro de estas murallas, no estabas dispuesta a perder.

Formada frente a los que serían tus nuevos compañeros los miraste con detenimiento. Algunos tenían caras bonitas y se veían tranquilos y bien alimentados, no pudiste evitar sentir una pizca de rencor, parecía como si ellos se hubiesen inscrito a la milicia sólo para seguir mejorando su estatus. Sin embargo, reunidos en el escuadrón de reclutas 104, no sólo habían niños mimados, sino también estaban otros que se veían incluso tan pobres y miserables como tú. Nerviosa, sólo observaste como Keith Shadis simplemente te ignoraba a ti y a otros cuantos para seguir con su tarea de torturar a la nueva generación.

Una vez que el instructor quitó su imponente mirada de ti, giraste alrededor para ver a los otros que había ignorado, preguntándote el porqué: una chica con cabello negro y ojos peculiares, un niñato de ojos verdes, y… oh, esos dos sí que llamaron tú atención pues en tu pueblo definitivamente no habían chicos tan jodidamente altos y… fornidos, pensaste mientras mirabas a un rubio que pese a ser un poco más bajo que el chico moreno que estaba a su lado, tenía sin duda más masa muscular. Por un segundo notaste como aquel rubio te devolvía la mirada, su rostro impenetrable y su ceño fruncido, pero ambos se vieron de inmediato distraídos cuando el instructor Shadis sujetó por los aires a un chico que había dado el saludo militar al revés.

— _Pobre…_ —pensaste, y, no obstante, quien se llevó el premio al ridículo y peor castigo del año no fue ese chico, sino la "chica patata" como todos terminaron llamándola.

 **…...**

El resto del día se pasó en una especie de conferencia donde les explicaron lo que sería el transcurso de sus vidas los próximos tres años. Sus obligaciones diarias de cadetes y el cronograma de los horarios que llevarían a partir de ahora. No pudiste sino fruncir el ceño al escuchar que deberías levantarte antes de las 5 am los próximos tres años de tu vida— _¡Genial!_ —pensaste con ironía pues eras conocida por dormir cual roca, imperturbable y por horas.

Posteriormente, te dirigiste con las chicas a su dormitorio, para así poder dejar todo listo antes de la cena. Las camas eran todas literas, aunque algunas dobles y otras sencillas. Al ver que todas las cadetes comenzaron a instalarse, decidiste apresurarte e ir en busca de una del fondo, sabías que no soportarías estar en el medio del dormitorio ni ocupando una litera doble, pues en estos tres años ya de por sí ibas a tener que compartir duchas y comedor, así que al menos, dentro de lo que cabe, no te caería mal un poco de privacidad nocturna. No tardaste mucho en buscar y te sentaste en la parte superior de una litera en la esquina, ¡adorabas las esquinas! eso te garantizaba una cama vecina menos de cada lado.

Por el rabillo del ojo miraste como la mayoría de las muchachas dejaban sus pertenencias, pocas o muchas, sobre sus lechos, e incluso las que tenían acceso a una mesita de noche o una pequeña cómoda ya habían comenzado a desempacar. Con pesadez te mordiste el labio y bajaste la mirada, no pudiste evitar pensar en que tú no habías traido contigo ninguna posesión, hasta un detalle tan mínimo como ese te recordó tu propia fragilidad, no tenías ni siquiera bienes materiales a los cuales aferrarte. Pero estabas ahí para luchar, para salir adelante, no para lamentarte, así que como pudiste imitaste a tus compañeras y comenzaste a quitarte el uniforme de cadete que te había sido otorgado esa mañana, para, posteriormente, cubrirte con tu viejo vestido color celeste; antes de partir a la Academia te habías asegurado de lavarlo y remendarlo bien —por dentro para que no se notasen las costuras—, también, en el camino te habías medio lavado en un lago cercano para estar más presentable: como te ven te tratan, y tú ya habías sufrido muchos desprecios en tu niñez como para permitir siquiera otro más.

Una vez que te cambiaste, cuidando de mostrar lo menos posible de tu cuerpo a las otras chicas, miraste tus pies y decidiste tirar a la basura tus viejos zapatos, ni siquiera eran de tu talla y ya están más rotos que nada, por lo que simplemente te volviste a calzar de nuevo con las pesadas botas militares. Cuando estuviste lista te colocaste la pañoleta blanca de tu "abuela" en la cabeza y te dispusiste a presentarte en la cena. La ropa que traías puesta era todo con lo que habías llegado a la Academia y ahora, junto con tu uniforme de cadete eran tus únicas pertenencias, pero ¿qué más daba?

Mientras bajabas de la litera, notaste como una rubia de ojos azules se acercaba a la parte inferior y te miraba de reojo— Uhm… —dijiste no sabiendo si saludar y presentarte o simplemente ignorarla— puedes tomar la parte de arriba si gustas, realmente me es indiferente. —explicaste como dando a entender que aunque no tuvieses posesiones que marcasen tu pertenencia, esa ya era tu cama.

La rubia simplemente asintió sin mirarte.

— ._._._. **/**._._._. —dijiste únicamente a modo de saludo y presentación.

—Annie Leonhardt. —te respondió con desgano después de una larga pausa.

Tú simplemente encogiste los hombros y saliste hacia la cena, muy dentro de ti sabías que preferías una compañera de del tipo lobo solitario en lugar de una parlanchina o grosera.

Al llegar al comedor te sentaste en una mesa sola, un par de chicas se sentaron en el extremo opuesto al tuyo, pero tanto tú como ellas no le dieron importancia y siguieron cenando como si nada.

Esperando a que fuera tu turno para recoger tus alimentos, no pudiste evitar advertir que el niño de ojos verdes que llamó tu atención en la mañana estaba hablando sobre los titanes, en realidad todos lo notaban pues hablaba tan fuerte que ya hasta había un grupo de gente alrededor de él haciendo preguntas. Sin decir más, desviaste la mirada con desinterés, ese tal Eren, como escuchaste que algunos lo llamaron, parecía un buen tipo, pero muy hablador.

Mientras comías, no pudiste evitar pensar en las consecuencias que la guerra había traído. Desde que la carne era un lujo, la mayoría de la población vivía casi como vegetariana, si acaso consiguiendo un poco de leche de vez en cuando, y pequeños pescados de los ríos. A este punto la desnutrición iba a terminar matando a la población. Mirando a tu alrededor notaste como algunos criticaban con asco y desprecio la cena. Tú sólo rodaste los ojos y te dispusiste a darle una mordida a tu pan duro, no habías comido nada desde el día anterior y esto te sabía a gloria… bueno, no precisamente, pero era comestible y eso era lo que importaba.

— _¿Qué consecuencias ha traído la guerra para mí?_ —te preguntaste mentalmente y no supiste qué responder. No era como si hubieses tenido una mejor vida antes de la caída de María… la respuesta solo vendría a ti con el tiempo, cuando entendieses que repercusiones tendría esta cruel y efímera guerra en tu vida.

* * *

Sentado junto a Bertholdt, Reiner se limitaba a mirar la comida frente a él: un plato de sopa que más bien parecía agua hervida con una pequeña pizca de vegetales adornándola y, para acompañar, un pan duro y una taza de agua. Le dio una rápida mirada de "ya que" a su amigo mientras ambos comenzaron a comer.

Pronto, ambos notaron como en la mesa de atrás un muchacho de Shiganshina comenzaba a relatar el infierno que vivió dos años atrás. El rubio únicamente actuó como si nada, medio comiendo y medio prestando atención.

Aunque después de un rato decidió que ya era suficiente, ¡dios! esa era su primera noche y de lo único que en las mesas se hablaba era de titanes. Así que para desviar su atención decidió concentrarse en su cena y para no caer en el juego de respuestas y preguntas de los demás simplemente posó su mirada al frente…

Fue entonces cuando la vio.

 _«Desde el principio llamaste su atención de un modo muy escandaloso…_

 _Desde el principio él comprendió que quizá, de entre todos, tú serías la única que no lo juzgaría, la única que podría llegar a entenderlo…_

 _Ese fue tan solo el comienzo, pero marcó todo._

 _Incluso, años más tarde, ese suceso les serviría a algunos para garantizar que tú, al igual que_ ellos _, eras una enemiga de la humanidad…_ »

Sentada justo frente a él, en el extremo opuesto del comedor, se encontraba una pequeña niña. Porque sí, en ese momento Reiner Braun no pudo sino pensar que ella era una niña, demasiado chica para estar siquiera en la milicia, demasiado chica para todo esto.

Con curiosidad, miró su vestido azul desgastado, su rostro flaco y su cabello largo suelto siendo sostenido sólo por un pedazo de tela blanco.

Bertholdt notó a su amigo distraído y buscó con la mirada lo que había captado su atención. Ambos la observaron y no pudieron evitar pensar que lucía hambrienta.

Reiner tragó duro el mordisco de pan que tenía en la boca, mientras que durante una fracción de segundo su mirada y la de esa niña se cruzaban… por un momento el rubio notó algo familiar en ella, decidiendo desechar esa idea de inmediato, por supuesto.

Después de un rato, Eren comenzó a hablar sobre aquellos _dos titanes_ que hicieron caer María, Braun decidió simplemente volver a ignorarlo y seguir con su mirada al frente, hacía donde se encontraba sentada esa chica, logrando así olvidarse por un momento de las pláticas de los demás, concentrándose sólo en ella y en su cena.

Claro que no pudo desentenderse de los demás por mucho tiempo, porque cuando Eren comenzó a discutir con Jean _Kirschtein_ fue inevitable para todos no escucharlos.

Y claro, cuando Eren y Jean salieron cabreados del comedor, ya los ánimos se habían encendido y todos se encontraban hablando sobre lo que representarían los titanes y la caída de María en sus futuras carreras militares.

Sólo por esa noche todos se permitieron hablar de más, no sólo era el hecho de que la impresión que dejó la plática del de ojos verdes seguía viva, sino que además era la primera noche, todos se estaban conociendo y, prácticamente, sería la última velada tranquila, al día siguiente iniciarán los entrenamientos y la competencia.

Juntos, como siempre, Braun y Fubar sólo se limitaron a escuchar.

—Está de la fregada todo lo que está ocurriendo. —comentó un chico de cabellos claros.

—¡Bah, ni que lo digas!

—Desde el 845 todo se está yendo a la mierda.

—¡Ni hablar! Y eso que ustedes no tuvieron que vivirlo, ¡todos los de María llegaron de la nada a robar la poca comida y espacio! Sí de por sí ya estaba del asco con la caída todo se fue al carajo.

—Imagínense si no se hubiera llevado a cabo la misión de reconquista… —dijo un pelirrojo hablando más quedito.

—Es lo peor…

—Ni hablar…

—Mi papá incluso perdió su trabajo en las minas.

—El mío no, por suerte es prestamista y siempre habrá gente pobre.

—Mi papá es comerciante.

—¡Ah…! Hace siglos que no pruebo la carne…

—¡Con una mierda…!

—Desde que ese titán colosal y el acorazado aparecieron todo se vino abajo, ¡maldita sea!

—La puta que los parió…

—Las cosas no podrían estar peor…

Mientras trataba de evadir las conversaciones, el rubio vio como poco a poco una figura se levantaba entre las mesas, al dirigirle su atención pudo ver, con sorpresa, que se trataba de la muchacha hambrienta que momentos atrás había estado observando. No pudo evitar asombrarse al ver como aquella niñita sujetaba con fuerzas su taza de barro y tiraba lo que quedaba de su agua en la cara del pelirrojo que había estado diciendo comentarios en contra de la gente de María.

Bertholdt colocó una mano en el hombro de Reiner, deteniéndolo al ver como se tensó cuando el chico pelirrojo se paró quedando de pie frente a la menuda niña, sacándole al menos más de dos cabezas.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?! —El grito en el comedor sobresaltó a todos los nuevos reclutas, mismos que quedaron sorprendidos al ver como de pronto ese chico le gritaba a aquella cadete.

Algunos reían divertidos con la escena, pensando que la función no se había acabado con la pela anterior. Otros decían que sería injusto que se metiese con una mujer. La mayoría sólo miraban a la espera de ver qué ocurriría.

Pero, para sorpresa de muchos, la cadete no se vio amedrentada ni por la altura ni por la grave voz del otro. — ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA LES PASA A USTEDES?! —Gritó ella haciendo que su suave y aniñada voz sonase feroz— ¡Ni siquiera se puede tener una cena tranquila el primer día porque llegan ustedes hablando de idioteces!

—¡No me jodas! —habló una castaña interrumpiendo— nadie está teniendo una cena tranquila con esta porquería de comida.

Eso cabreó en absoluto a la jovencita, quien frunciendo el ceño se acercó desafiante al grupo que la había rodeado tratando de intimidarla— Escuchen bien… porque no lo pienso repetir: Ustedes no tienen una jodida idea de NADA. —Les dijo con su voz severa para después pararse sobre una de las bancas, siendo así vista por varios y quedando a su altura— ¡NO TIENEN UNA JODIDA IDEA! ¡Están aquí, despreciando la comida y no tienen ni una maldita idea de que afuera hay gente que lleva días sin comer! ¡Están aquí hablando estupideces sobre la gente de María siendo que ustedes ni en mil años tendrían los cojones para soportar lo que ellos pasaron! ¡Hablan de la misión de reconquista como si hubiese sido la "solución ideal"…! —dijo haciendo unas comillas con los dedos y mirándolos con una furia que hizo estremecer a más de uno— ¡cuando lo cierto es que es, sin duda, el peor pecado que ha cometido la humanidad en los últimos 100 años! ¡NO SABEN DE LO QUE HABLAN! —le dolía su garganta por tanto gritar, sin embargo, no se detuvo, ya estaba lo suficientemente cabreada como para hacerlo— ¿En verdad creen que lo peor que le ha pasado a la humanidad ha sido provocado por el titán colosal? ¡Por favor! No empiecen con idioteces de que estábamos mejor antes de ellos… ¡NO ME JODAN!

Todos la miraban sorprendidos, la mayoría no sabía que pensar, incluso los que la habían retado ahora la miraban con una "o" en sus labios y en sus rostros se comenzaba a formar una mueca de terror.

Reiner la miró atento y una leve sonrisa de lado se formó en su rostro mientras pensaba que esa niña podía estar más hambrienta que toda una tropa entera y ser una loca gritona… sin embargo, tenía agallas, más que muchos ahí.

La muchachita inhaló hondo y después dijo sus últimas palabras— ¡La humanidad ha estado muy jodida desde hace tiempo, y definitivamente el titán colosal y el acorazado no han sido lo peor que nos ha pasado… lo peor que le ha pasado a los hombres ha sido causado por su propia "humanidad", por ellos mismos, por nosotros mismos!

La aspirante a soldado bajó de un salto de la banca en la que se había subido y con un empujón se libró del pelirrojo que la había enfrentado— Anda y que os den…

—Debes estar bromeando… —una voz seria interrumpió la triunfante salida de la cadete. Aun con la ira fluyendo en su sangre volteó para ver de quién se trataba… ¡Por supuesto!, como si no hubiera sido ya suficientemente espectáculo, Eren Jaeger había regresado al comedor justo a tiempo para escuchar como alguien osaba decir que lo que hicieron esos titanes no había sido lo peor que le había pasado a la humanidad…

* * *

Comenzando a sentirte desganada por la pelea, miraste como esos ojos esmeraldas te observaban con una determinación y una molestia que incluso podrían hacerte flaquear… pero no esta noche, no estando tan cabreada. Por un momento pensaste en no hacerle caso y retirarte a los dormitorios de chicas, pero claro, se trata de Jaeger y no te la iba a dejar tan fácil.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! —repitió Eren viendo que la cadete pretendía ignorarlo.

Molesta, decidiste al fin encararlo— Dije lo que oíste.

—¡Retráctate, es una completa estupidez, si hubieras vivido el infierno en Shiganshina sabrías de lo que estás hablando!

No pudiste evitar darle una mirada de fastidio. Por el rabillo del ojo viste como la chica de mirada peculiar que siempre estaba con él se paraba a su espalda mirándote con ¿odio?

—No me retractaré —dijiste con un suspiro después de un rato. Lo único que querías era largarte de ahí y tirarte en tu cama… pero ya habías llevado demasiado lejos tus palabras, ya habías hecho el ridículo de la noche y lo único que te quedaba era tratar de calmarte para pensar frio e intentar sostener tu palabra. Miraste como Eren iba a gritarte otra cosa, por lo que mejor decidiste interrumpirlo antes de que volviese a hablar y te sacase de quicio—. Lamento si te ofendí —le dijiste tratando de sonar un poco más tranquila— No estoy diciendo que lo que pasó en Shiganshina y en María haya sido bueno… pero —Eren frunció el ceño ante tus palabras— pero no podemos negar que las cosas ya estaban mal desde antes… no es como si la aparición del colosal y el acorazado hayan traído el infierno a nuestras tierras… —por un momento cerraste tus párpados, tratando de no dejar salir la tristeza que comenzaba a permearse en tu sangre, calmando así la ira que momentos antes te recorría— el infierno siempre ha estado aquí, desde hace cien años, incluso desde mucho antes.

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio por tus palabras. El mismo cabezotas de Eren por un momento sólo se limitó a observarte con detenimiento, como buscando algo en ti. Sentiste pena al mirarlo, él había vivido un infierno, al igual que tú, y se veía lastimado por aquello.

—Todo pasa por algo… —esas palabras casi salieron de tu boca por si solas, y, sin embargo, tú más que nadie sabías que era cierto— sólo piénsalo… —le dijiste al oji-verde— antes de la caída de María la humanidad estaba en una ilusión total, bajamos la guardia totalmente, la milicia se estaba corrompiendo… —apretaste tus puños con determinación— sólo ahora la humanidad puede tener al menos una oportunidad de salir adelante, sólo gracias a lo que esos dos titanes hicieron es que despertamos y estamos aquí para intentar hacer algo. No fue en vano, Eren, no lo fue.

Podías notar el brillo en su mirada.

—Tú también viviste el infierno, ¿no es así? —te preguntó él de la nada.

Te limitaste a asentir hacia Eren. Después, simplemente le diste una mirada para darle a entender que en verdad sentías lo que pasó y con toda la dignidad posible saliste del lugar para dirigirte a tu dormitorio.

* * *

Al igual que muchos, Reiner observó como la chica simplemente se retiró del comedor. Vaya que caminaba lo suficientemente en alto pese a ser tan bajita.

A su lado, Connie le dio una mirada divertida al rubio— Venga, Reiner, que casi te vi dispuesto a soltarle un puñetazo a Eren cuando estuvo a punto de sujetar a esa niñita por los hombros.

—Yo creo que Reiner no estaba pensando en defenderla precisamente de Eren… —dijo Marco con una risita mientras con discreción posaba su vista en Mikasa.

El rubio simplemente miró con el ceño fruncido como se burlaban de él— Que os den… —les dijo ignorándolos mientras se retiraba del lugar junto a Bertholdt.

Connie sólo se limitó a darle una sonrisa cínica— Lo que tú digas, campeón.

 **…...**

Una vez en su habitación Reiner se tumbó en su cama y se volteó para darle la espalda a Bertholdt. No pudo evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho ante las palabras de esa niñita.

— _ **¡La humanidad ha estado muy jodida desde hace tiempo, y definitivamente el titán colosal y el acorazado no han sido lo peor que nos ha pasado… lo peor que le ha pasado a los hombres ha sido causado por su propia "humanidad", por ellos mismos, por nosotros mismos!**_

— _ **No es como si la aparición del colosal y el acorazado hayan traído el infierno a nuestras tierras…el infierno siempre ha estado aquí, desde hace cien años, incluso desde mucho antes.**_

El rubio no supo si esa opresión fue por culpa o esperanza.

Desde el inicio fue así, tal vez sólo ella podría llegar a entenderlos y a darles el perdón que tanto buscaban.

* * *

Enterraste tu rostro en la almohada, estaba dura como una roca al igual que la cama, sin embargo, después de días de dormir en la calle para ti se sentía como el cielo. Como no tenías otra ropa, te dormiste con tu mismo vestido y te tapaste con la cobija remendada que había en la cama.

—Buenas noches… —dijiste en un susurro mientras asomabas la cabeza fuera de la litera para mirar hacia arriba, sin recibir una respuesta, claro. Annie Leonhardt había tomado enserio tu propuesta y se había instalado en la cama de arriba, habiendo bajado únicamente tu uniforme a tu nueva cama. A ti realmente te dio lo mismo, y en esos momentos tenías otras cosas por las cuales preocuparte.

— _Menudo día que pasé…_ —pensaste y decidiste no darle más vueltas al asunto, aunque no podías evitarlo, era apenas el primer día y ya habías dado tremendo show… _Mierda_ … no habías sido capaz de contenerte, habían tocado dos puntos débiles que te cabreaban demasiado: La misión de reconquista, que a tu modo de ver era el peor pecado de la humanidad; y el desprecio a la comida, cosa que nunca podrías tolerar teniendo en cuenta las condiciones de vida de la mayoría dentro de esos muros.

Después de un rato te fuiste quedando dormida, más por fatiga extrema que por otra cosa. Prácticamente habías llegado hasta la Academia a pie y sin duda tu cuerpo te exigía descanso.

* * *

— _¡OHHHHH, MIERDAAA!_ —pensaste sintiendo el agua tremendamente helada cayendo sobre tu cuerpo. Joder, eran poco menos de las cinco de la mañana, y hasta hace unos segundos para lo único que tenías cabeza era para dormir, claro que eso cambio cuando junto con las otras cadetes te metiste a las duchas, iniciando así tú segundo día con un jodido baño helado. No era como si antes hubieses tenido descansos en tinas de agua tibia, pero venga que tampoco era como si anduvieses por la vida sumergiéndote en el chorro de agua helada a la mitad de la madrugada. — _Al menos así se quitó el sueño_ —pensaste fastidiada mientras que envuelta en una toalla saliste corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, esquivando incluso a tu compañera de cama, para huir lo más pronto de ahí y enfundarte cuanto antes en tu uniforme de cadetes.

Después de vestirte con la mayor rapidez posible saliste de una vez al campo de entrenamiento, mientras más pronto entrases en calor mejor. Por supuesto que el entrenador Shadis ya estaba ahí, y también varios de los reclutas comenzaban a ponerse en fila. Tú los imitaste y te formaste esperando a que dieran las 5:15, hora en que empezaban los entrenamientos.

Sintiéndote ya totalmente despierta después de esa tremenda ducha te encontrabas con más ánimos de iniciar el entrenamiento, en lo que pasaba el tiempo te limitaste a soplar sobre tus manos, tratando de calentarlas un poco, incluso podías ver con claridad la niebla blanca que a causa del frio de la madrugada salía de tus labios al exhalar… eso hasta que de pronto te giraste al sentirte observada: parados detrás de ti, aun sin haberse acomodado en la formación, estaban varios chicos: el rubio musculoso y su amigo el alto, un chico de cabello negro y pecas y Connie Springer, el cadete que el día anterior se equivocó al dar el saludo, estos últimos dos te saludaron desde lejos y acto seguido Connie hizo con sus manos como si estuviese exprimiendo algo en el aire… por supuesto que se refería a tu largo cabello que estaba escurriendo debido a que no te habías tomado el tiempo de secarlo… _—¡Rayos!_ _ **—…**_ no pudiste evitar fruncir el ceño al ver como el rubio se divertía con la mímica de Connie y después volteaba a mirarte para darte una sonrisa socarrona. Rodando los ojos te giraste dispuesta a seguir con lo tuyo. ¿Es que acaso sólo porque te reconocían debido al espectáculo de anoche ya todos se creían tus amigos?

—Creo que alguien amaneció de malas… —dijo Connie con gracia mientras Marco le daba un golpe en el hombro para que dejase de bromear y se uniese a las filas en lugar de estar jugando.

El entrenamiento mañanero inició con un calentamiento y después correr en círculos como si no hubiese un mañana. Por un momento te arrepentiste de no haber arreglado tu cabello, pero te sentiste mejor al ver como se iba secando con el viento, por suerte, antes de empezar a correr una chica llamada Christa, jodidamente amable, te dio una goma para que pudieses atar tu cabello, tú le agradeciste y le diste una sonrisa realmente sincera que pareció hacerla muy feliz. Con simpleza ataste tu cabello y comenzaste a trotar siguiendo a los demás.

Aproximadamente a las 10 de la mañana inició la prueba de actitud, era el momento decisivo. Los reclutas serían probados para saber si en el futuro darían el ancho para su estancia en la milicia y para el uso del equipo de maniobras.

Poco a poco cada cadete fue pasando, algunos parecían naturalmente aptos para la tarea, a otros le costaba más trabajo, y no faltaron algunos que definitivamente no lo lograrían ni en mil años.

No pudiste evitar sentirte emocionada, en el pasado habías visto a los miembros de las Tropas Estacionarias usar el equipo y dios, ¡parecía que volaban! Aprender a usar el equipo era, sin duda, otra de tus grandes motivaciones para entrar en el ejército.

Después de un rato, al fin era tu turno. Sintiendo nervios y esperando en verdad no fallar te colocaste el cinturón y las cuerdas y, ansiosa, esperaste a que te elevasen.

Poco a poco fuiste subiendo… — _Vaya… al parecer no es tan complicado como parece…_ —pensaste y no pudiste evitar contener tu sonrisa, por suerte el ser de estatura baja y el haber pasado la mayor parte de tu vida sin pan que llevarte a la boca te habían dado una contextura liviana y un peso bajo que te dio más facilidad para mantener el equilibrio.

Suspendida en los cables miraste como Keith Shadis se daba la vuelta para comentarle algo a su asistente. En ese momento te quisiste pasar de lista y elevaste tus rodillas como queriendo saltar y flotar por los aires… claro que esta era apenas tu primera vez, por lo que ese simple movimiento hizo que perdieras el equilibrio y te fueras de boca para quedar de cabeza y espaldas a todos…— _mierda, mierda…_ —pensaste y con velocidad te impulsaste, tratando de sacar fuerza pero al mismo tiempo equilibrándote, sólo así conseguiste volver a quedar cabeza arriba y estable en menos de lo esperado. Con rapidez volteaste a todos lados y suspiraste aliviada, pues por suerte el instructor no tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta para ver tu proeza, ¡qué suerte que habías actuado rápido!... Claro que la suerte no iba a estar de tu lado esa mañana, porque aunque Shadis no te pilló, quien sí te vio fue otro…

No pudiste evitar fruncir el ceño con fastidio, el rubio musculoso te miraba con una sonrisa socarrona e incluso no pudo evitar reprimir una carcajada mal disimulada, tú lo observaste con tedio y más que nunca trataste de no volver a hacer otra tontería que te hiciese perder el equilibrio, ni loca le volverías a dar el gusto de verte hacer el ridículo.

Por suerte, en ese momento el instructor Shadis se volteó para mirarte de nuevo, limitándose a asentir satisfactoriamente mientras tomaba nota de tus habilidades en su libreta y ordenaba que te bajasen.

Mientras descendías el rubio dejó de mostrarse divertido y, en cambio, con una mirada de aprobación te mostró sus pulgares arriba en señal de reconocimiento. Tú simplemente asentiste con tu cabeza hacia él y te colocaste de nuevo en tu fila, como eras de baja estatura estabas casi hasta adelante.

Mientras esperaba su turno, Braun no pudo evitar mirarla con diversión mientras hacía ojos al cielo, la cadete había sonreído como una niña emocionada, luciendo incluso más pequeña de lo que ya se veía, y después simplemente se había ido de bruces, eso sí, sorprendiendo a varios con su rápida reincorporación.

—Por un pelín te salvaste de que el instructor te atrapase de cabeza. —después de un rato el rubio fortachón apareció detrás de ti, caminando hacia adelante en espera de su turno.

Tú simplemente le dedicaste una mirada de hastío.

—Reiner Braun. —se presentó el cadete ofreciendo su mano a modo de saludo y viendo como por un momento dudaste para después simplemente asentir sin corresponder el gesto.

Conocer gente nueva definitivamente no era lo tuyo.

Sin embargo, notaste como seguía parado a tu lado y sabías que no planeaba irse de ahí—._._._. / ._._._. —dijiste monótonamente.

—Mucho gusto, ._._._., y buena esa, es la mejor pirueta que he visto en años.

Tú simplemente lo miraste entre divertida y fastidiada— A ver cómo te va a ti… —lo encaraste mostrándote altiva— no creo que con tanto peso que te cargas te sea tan fácil —le dijiste sintiéndote orgullosa de tu ligero cuerpo— Lo mismo va para tu amigo, ¿¡qué rayos con él?!, mide como tres metros. —pero qué bocota te cargabas—. Dudo que lo consigan.

Braun se rio con tu comentario —Ya veremos… —respondió dándote una de sus sonrisas socarronas.

—Sí, ya veremos…

Y claro que no le fue mal, ¡vaya que no! sí estuvo entre los mejores… pensaste con fastidio e incredulidad, sintiéndote sorprendida de que hubiese podido mantener tanta masa corporal en equilibrio sin ninguna dificultad aparente.

Por supuesto que la sonrisa y la mirada engreída que te dedicó después de su nada mal desempeño te sacaron de quicio. A él, por su parte, le pareció muy propio de una niñita malcriada el gesto de desagrado que le diste.

A quien no le fue nada bien fue a Eren Jaeger… No pudiste evitar pensar que era un impulsivo hablador, aunque momentos después sentiste pena por él al ver como muchos se burlaban de su desempeño.

 **…...**

El resto de la tarde se pasó pronto, a la una les dieron su comida del día, que aunque todos siguen diciendo que está del asco a ti te sabe a gloria, y esta vez ya no te molesta sino que te causa gracia el hecho de que mientras algunos se quejan de tener sólo dos alimentos al día para ti es algo de lo mejor que te pudo haber ocurrido.

Al llegar al comedor, Connie volvió a llamar tu atención, haciéndote señas para que te unieses a su mesa, — _¡Rayos!_ —, que en verdad ahora ya todos pensaban que eran tus amigos, por supuesto que lo ignoraste, más al ver que Reiner "rubiecito engreído" Braun se sentaba junto a él. En su lugar, preferiste darte la vuelta y compartir mesa con Christa y otras muchachas, realmente hubieras preferido comer sola, pero debido a lo reducido del espacio ese era un lujo que no te podías permitir.

Aproximadamente a las cinco de la tarde terminaron las pruebas y tuvieron el resto del día libre, algunos se pusieron a jugar en el campo, otros a practicar o a conversar… y por supuesto que tú simplemente te fuiste directo a tu cama para tomar la siesta. Apenas y te despertaste a tiempo para tomar rápido la cena y regresar de vuelta a tu querida cama.

* * *

Al día siguiente los que habían fallado la prueba de actitud la volverían a repetir, sería su última oportunidad.

Cuando es el turno de Eren Jaeger todo el Ciclo 104 se pone atento para ver cuál será el destino de ese peculiar cadete.

Apretando los puños, Reiner Braun lo mira con orgullo — _Sólo un poco más…_ —piensa el rubio. Sería realmente decepcionante que Jaeger no aprobase.

¡Pero lo hace! Después de un segundo intento y viendo el fallo en su equipo lo hace y deja impresionados a la mayoría.

Braun se limitó a mirarlo con orgullo y momentos después la graciosa y peculiar chica bajita se apareció de la nada junto a él para mirar de cerca como Eren se mantenía elevado.

—Es un impulsivo hablador —dijo ella y una sonrisa de lado se formó en su rostro— sin embargo tiene una determinación inquebrantable.

—Es un buen tipo.

Ella asintió y el rubio la miró con curiosidad— pero ni qué me digas de ti, _cachorra_ , haz mostrado más agallas y talento de lo que esperaba.

Como si algo hubiese hecho click en la mente de la recluta se volteó a mirar a Reiner con unos ojos de miedo que casi lo hicieron retroceder, de no ser porque sabía que en el fondo era inofensiva.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! —siseó ella y Braun no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar su voz amenazante y filosa.

Decidió simplemente encogerse de hombros y encararla— Lo siento, es que eres tan pequeña y feroz… ¿Si quiera tienes la edad para estar aquí, cachorra?

—Sí serás… —respondió ella con un gruñido— ¡tengo 12! que no sea un gigante musculoso como _algunos_ no quiere decir que no tenga la edad.

El rubio simplemente acercó una mano para acariciarle su cabeza y despeinar sus cabellos, dejando claro quién era el más alto ahí y retirándose de su lado para ir a felicitar a Eren.

Celebrando con Eren, Armin y los muchachos, Reiner se detuvo a mirarla de reojo y la vio refunfuñando, no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar que ella, al igual que Eren Jaeger, había visto de cerca la crueldad de este mundo, y, sin embargo, su espíritu no se había doblegado ¿era acaso ese el poder de la voluntad humana? No pudo evitar sentir admiración por aquellos hijos del hombre, que pese a todo lo que habían vivido seguían volviéndose a levantar y preparándose para pelear.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de Eren, ._._._. sí entendía a la perfección de lo que eran capaces los seres humanos y tenía la mente abierta para ver más allá. Esa era la diferencia entre ambos. Tal vez y sólo tal vez, ella podría llegar a darle la redención que tanto buscaba.

Ese era sólo el comienzo y la suerte aún no estaba echada. Hasta que el último de los hombres no dejase de pelear el resultado seguiría incierto, mientras tanto sólo quedaba esperar y dar lo mejor de sí.

El rubio y sus dos compañeros, al igual que todos, tenían bien claros sus objetivos.

Porque en el 845, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Fubar y Annie Leonhardt no sólo trazaron su propia fortuna, sino la de todos los demás.

— _Regresaré al pueblo del que me obligaron a huir. Sin importar nada lo haré._

* * *

 **¡CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

 **04/Julio/2015**

¡Hola a todos los que leyeron el capítulo y bienvenidos! ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Este es mi nuevo proyecto y prácticamente mi primer fic en este fandom.

Creo que no hay ningún Reiner x Reader en español, sin embargo, no pude evitarlo, Braun se merece una oportunidad, y, para ser sinceros, es el tipo de chico en el que yo me fijaría: está como quiere, es agradable, hermano mayor para todos, sabes que siempre te protegerá y es, sin duda, muy fuerte. Lo siento, Levi, pero he caido ante el #TeamReiner.

No espero que nadie olvide a Levi xD, pero sí que pasen un buen rato y les sea entretenida la historia. Será un longfic, y aunque aun no tengo calculado el número de capítulos creo que irá para largo, al menos más de 100k de palabras. (Debería mejor hacer la tesis, pero yolo)

En fin, espero el fic encuentre lectores y no me quede aquí sola con mi novio diciendo "te lo dije, debiste iniciar la tesis" xD Es un Personaje x Lectora, por lo tanto este fic es para ustedes, para que caigan como yo ante el rubio fortachón del 104.

Conforme avance la historia conoceremos el pasado de la protagonista.

Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia no duden en comentar. También en mi perfil se encuentran mis redes sociales y formas de contacto.

Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos. :)

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 **Apailana***

* * *

 **PD**. Dedico este primer capítulo a mi colega **duxdoctus** , pues su lindo fanfic _Mi amor de otro mundo_ , que pese a ser un Levi x Lectora tiene algunos momentos lindos con Reiner, terminó por lograr que cayera atraida por el rubio y terminase aquí, escribiendo un fic de él xD SraChoi, sí alguna vez lees esto sabrás que eres la culpable de mi obsesión por Reiner.


End file.
